Widow Hawk: The New Avenger
by Willis3-Mart-Weirdo
Summary: As crowds quiet and fanfare lessens, new heroes rise out of the old. A new adventure begins as these young heroes find themselves following in the original Avengers footsteps. Rated higher for violence.
1. Prologue

**Here is a quick disclaimer to TA it's comics and movies. I do not own them...and I** **am** **only an agent. Comments are appreciated. I do not know too much about the Avengers so if there are any facts that are wrong please let me know and I will try to change them as soon as possible! Thanks!**

**Willis 3**

* * *

It was only a few years after the outsiders invaded. People were still recovering and the most needed jobs still remained counselors, police and firemen. The agents were mostly off duty unless there was un unearthly crisis. Until the major agents came back the minor agents were on call.

There were festivities, parties and of course arguments; usually between Stark and Captain. During those post war years there were a few weddings and code-combimations. Life went on and the Earth calmed down; life became nearly normal but life could never be normal.

New prisons lined with trained guards and modern Stark Technology became assesible to villians. Quickly, three years passed, then four and five. These heroes became rumours and myths. Silly childhood rhyms to the old, facts to the adults, and dreams to the young.

The names Iron Man, Captain America, Hulk, Thor, Hawkeye and the Black Widow came up often in the context of the Avengers; the Worlds Mightiest Heroes. This supposedly eal but 'Secret' agncy called SHIELD, (**Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division.**)

How do I know about SHIELD? Who am I? I am. My name is Miranda Banner and that is all you should know, well nd that my Father is the Mighty Hulk. Yes. Due to that fact I will write of the Odes of Asgard and of Songs from Russia. Stories told to me from the Heroes of the pat, the present and very much of the future.

As time goes on, so must I; sixteen is not old and there are battles to fight. I must go! Father is stressed, and when Father gets angry...bad thing happen!


	2. Chapter 1

Cape Town was bustling; people walked through the busy town. Deep in the jungle far out of town townsfolk wandered mercilessly to find the best healer around. No one could find him. Years passed and he worked in peac, just him and his daughter. Eventually one day when his daughter was ten a man found the office of Doctor Bruce Banner. Cameras showed this man staring in awe of the beautiful murals of the Avengers drawn on every wall of this 10x10 room.

A young girl came out of a hidden door of this room and greetd the man respectively. The girl stared at this white skinned fair haired man and walked up to him.  
"You, American. You find Doctor Banners office. I ask your wishes to see him." she nodded. "I have papers, you to write answers. I be back!"

Within minutes the guest had finished filling out the papers, his soft eyes and calm smile looked her way. He handed back the papers and when she took a look at the paper she saw only his name. Nothing had beent touched, this man looked up. She bustled away at the snap of the eye contact. The metal manhole echoed a loud thud as she flew down the ladder. Her eyes bright in the dim light she walked up to her Father.

"Vader! 'N man! Hy het gevind dat jou wagkamer. Hy het nie vul enige van die vraestelle, maar hy het sy naam teken. Dit is Clint Barton saam met 'n 279-volgende. Beteken dit iets belangrik? _'Father! A man! He found that your waiting room. He did not fill any of the papers, but he did sign his name. This is Clint Barton with a 279 next. It means something important?' _she said quite loudly.

"Clint Barton? Kleintjie, bring hom hier vir My. Ek ken hierdie man, hy is een van my beste vriende."_ 'Clint Barton? Young one, bring him here to me. I know this man, he is one of my closest friends.' _

* * *

"Clint! What brings you here? Is anything wrong? Please don't tell me it's not for SHIELD." Bruce said.

"We need to talk privately about _you-know._" this foreigner replied, "Natasha has sent word for you."

"Then come to my office, let us talk." Bruce replied, ""My liewe, moet jy gaan en speel ek het 'n belangrike sake by te woon." _'My Dear, you must go and play. I have important business to attend to.'_

"Fine!Jy is altyd besig!As jy vind my ouers!Ek sal speel en om pret te hê!Ek kan eintlik normaal wees in plaas daarvan om alleen met jou!Ek het geen vriende!"_ 'Fine! You are always busy! When you find my parents! I will play and have fun! I may actually be normal instead of living alone with you! I have no Friends!' _and Miranda ran off into the forest.

Bruce sighed, he watched the girl run off and whispered. _'You mean everything to me. This is why I work is to provide for you,so that you me young one will have a life worth living.' _He turned and led Cling to a room hidden behind a metal bookshelf.

* * *

The room was small, papers cluttered the sing desk and chair, a laptop popped out from its humus along with a black comfy office chair. Bruce looked at Clint and asked that one question any Avenger would.

"What does Natasha want!?" Bruce face turned slightly green.

"She is SHIELDs go-getter, remember? If SHIELD needs anyone it is her. Anyways she needed me to get you. HQ has details and apparently you're needed ASAP.

""What about Miranda?" He heaved, "You have eight more years! She won't be safe without me!"

"Ithas been ten years since Loki came. The excitement is dead now. I am ordered to take you both to HQ. From there I guess you will have to decide what to do with your prodigy. " _Our prodigy, _he thought. _The world will love the gift we have given them. He has done a good job._

The two men exited, the office became stranded and silent. The air became still and no one was near. The lab and waiting room also was silent as the moon.

* * *

"Where is she?! She's gone! You!" Bruce accused, "You led the enemy here! She is gone because of you!" Bruce face toughened, he became green in the face. He grew taller and bigger, muscles burst and his clothes tore from the expansion of Bruces new ego. The Hulk. Rage roared from the the heart of the monster and the forest's excitment died as birds flew away from the new danger.

"Hulk you must calm down! She is out there you must calm down and we must find her. " Clint said quietly.

"No! I crush you! AAaaaaarrrrggggghhhh!" at this Clint ran from his view. His khaki's transformed into a light purple metal armor. Weapons seemed to come out of nowhere. Stark had recently invented a new contraption in which atoms could be attracted and tranformed into metal fiber within moments creating arrows in seconds. Hawkeye burst from the forest leaping into the treetops.

"Miranda! Where are you Love? It is unsafe, Your Father has changed!" He flipped breach to branch running away from his close friend. Town wasn't too far. Only 20 miles or so, he could maybe make it there safely.

* * *

"Miranda! Where are you Love? It is unsafe, Your Father has changed!" a man yelled. This young girl ran at an angle immmediately, knowing at her pace she would find the man in the treetops. The acrobatically swang from branch to branch like a lemur.

"You Clint Barton! You angered Father!" she said.

"No he responded. Your dissappearance upset him. It is his job to protect you. He became distressed."

"Where are you going?" she asked this purple suited man.

"Now? To bring you home." was his gruff response. Within minutes he had carried her home. Trees had fallen in a circle around the lab. Luckily the lab sat below the surface.

"Vader? Is jy nou terug? "_ 'Father? Are you back now?'_ I want to go with Hawkeye. I like him."

""Kom ons gaan." _T'hen let us go.'_Bruce said turning to his bud,"She has decided. I will go to SHIELD."


End file.
